1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method of fastening an electronic card and a housing capable of realizing the method, and more particularly to a method employing a movable locking hole for fastening an electronic card and a housing capable of realizing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because notebook computers continue to shrink in size, the usable space inside its housing is relatively reduced.
Further, in response to widespread wireless network and different wireless transmission specifications, an internal portion of the notebook computer is provided with an electronic card that corresponds to the transmission specifications.
Conventionally, since the location of a locking hole inside the housing for receiving a fastener to fasten an electronic card is fixed, only electronic cards having one similar size can be accommodated inside the housing. Hence, the flexibility of the housing for positioning selectively electronic cards having different sizes is low.